


Welcome to hell

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demons, I know theres another fanfiction i have to do but this idea just popped into my head, M/M, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, Underworld, Vampires, alternative universe, deamons, etc etc etc, may add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: I really love you.Prompto was really scared. He loves Noctis, but was scared because of one thing.His Secret.OrThis one fanfiction that takes place in a pub.Yup, you're on the wried side of the Internet again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have another fic I need to finshe...  
> But I couldn't let this idea slip.

The night was dark. It was 12:00 PM. People around here call it  _The Devils Time._

Vampires, deamons, Demons, Succubus and incubus, etc.

The shops close up at 8:00 and the curfew is 9:00 around here. It's for everyone's protection away from all the evil underworld creatures. Except for one pub. Which is open all night long. And was only made for those creatures of the night.  **"Welcome to Hell"** was the literal name of the pub. Prompto always thought of it as a funny name, as he walked down the street to it. Yup Prompto's also a creature of the night. He's a damn Vampire. But he doesn't even look like one. He has tan skin and golden hair, Blue eye's, and overall doesn't look like a vampire.

At least not the typical vampire. But otherwise, yeah he's a vampire. When another creature of the night, a Succubus named Cindy asked what Prompto was and when he told her she just snorted and said "Yeah sure. And I'm a werewolf."

Suffice to say they became friends. Not all vampire myths and stuff are true though. Number one Prompto hasn't had to kill a human being, instead he gets his blood from the local hospital, who offers vampire services to help bring the number of murders done by vampires down. They sale blood. It's just like buying food from the grocery store.

Number two: Yes vampires can walk outside in the day time. But most choose not to simply because they don't want to. Also because humans are paranoid of the creatures from the underworld and they often assume that they are going to die if they even see a creature in thier actual form. And another thing. Cearture's can choose to show their actual form or not. So most humans isn't even aware of the cearture's all around them.

All this fear of nothing.

Prompto is always in his human form... most of the time. His human form had gold hair tan skin blue eyes. But his teeth was still sharp. But not as sharp.

In his cearture form or vampire form Prompto have golden hair, Tan skin, Sharp ass teeth, Dark Blue eyes, Claws, and enhanced smell and seeing.

Okay, so not much really change. But the changes is really noticeable.

Prompto was now opening the pub doors and saw Cindy by one of the tables with a mug of beer. Typical. It's like this every night, we both talk about our day and listen to the background music and the soft talking among all of the other cearture's. It's peacefull here without the annoying humans runing it.

Cearture's can live among humans... just not really seen with them... Yeah we're given a bad reputation.

The pub is run by two amazing cearture's. Cor and Cid, Cindy's dad cid. And cor who works for the King, also works a night job as well. Who knew?

But their the owners of the pub, and both of them is never even really there. They just pay the bill's. And do thier day jobs. Cid works at the garage with Cindy in the day. While cor has his hands full with the king and price and all that crap at the castle. Honestly I have no idea how they do it.

But oh well.

Putting up my coat on the rack I walked over to where Cindy was eyeing me.

"Hey doll, how's your day?" She asked, she raised the bottle of beer silently asking me if I wanted any.

"Hey, Cindy. Ah my day was fine I guess. I mean I bought more blood from the local hospital and I finally finished my project for my day job."

I worked as a photographer.

"It's the same every day, isn't it?"

"Yeah." I took the bottom of beer and after the waiter gave me a mug I poured me some.

"Jeez this is still bitter as all hell."

"Yeah, same as allways."

We both watched the pre-recorded football game on one of the many mounted TV's in the Pub.

"Ah come on! Why would you make that stupid play!" One of the cearture's shouted immediately as Niflheim Dragons made a touchdown.

But the Kings Glave Lions was making a quick comeback.

Yeah somethings never change.

"How was your day Cindy?"

"The usual, I got a car today, I'm havin it finshed by tomorrow or the next night."

"Hm that's good."

"Hey, have you've seen the new movie "HangWay?"

"Oh, you mean that new movie that just came out? Yeah I've seen that."

"Yeah, what's your favorite part, doll?"

"The part where the vampire and werewolves team up against the MT to defend the kingdom! I thought that part look amazing!"

"Yeah, I gotta say that my favorite part was when the Succubus finally killed that douchebag Alina."

"Oh I loved that part too, And how the villains didn't hesitate to kill. That was a breath of fresh air from all of the other villains from past movie's."

"Yes! That's what I'm talking Kings Glave Lions!" The cearture from across the pub shouted.

The Kings Glave Lions just scored a touchdown and the camera zoomed onto some football players face.

His buddy's was laughing and talking. As some more cearture's began to fill the pub as the time got closer and closer to 1 in the morning.

The pub usely closes at 8:00 in morning. And open's as soon as the curfew take's affect.

It's like a fuck you to the curfew.

And I really love that.

But most importantly it's also a fuck you to humans as well.

I loved that more.

Donations was usely accepted in the front. And almost all the time the jar was nearly full.

Hell even I gave out donations to this place. Even though the food is crap. I mean, I can never eat any of it.

Maybe because I'm a vampire. I don't know.

Yeah my life was kinda boring.

Until I met Noctis.


	2. This was supposed to be a regular day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is here.  
> I don't really know what else to write for this summary.  
> So enjoy....?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how many chapter of this am I going to make?....  
> I really don't know.

The alarm clock want off and I groaned. I knew waking up was a bitch after staying up all night in the pub. But that place is like a fresh breath of air from humans.

I mean. If humans didn't disapproved and feel scared of us, cearture's and humans might be on better turns.

But we're not. And honestly it gets tiring of hearing all of the "who well kill next!" Type of shit.

I was now in the train station waiting for the train.

"The vampires in the movie were the true killers in the end of it, if you ask me." Some random person said. The other person snorted.

And I immediately tune out the rest of the conversation. Instead I put in some head phones and listened to Glitch Hop.

The train pulled up and I walked in taking a seat and waited for the train to reach my next target photo shoot spot.

_"You have reached The Castle Plaza."_

I was taking pictures of the castle thanks to one of my clients buying a unreasonable price for me to do so.

I couldn't say no to a 3,000 Gil price. It was insane. At first when asked, I could only blink In confusion. But I didn't question it. I took the gill and told the client I'll do the job tomorrow.

So here we are. At the castle with my camera in hand and my earphones blasting music in my ears.

Taking a picture of the castle from a few angles, I realized that these pictures were looking all the same.

So moving to another location to try and get a better angle, he spotted a hill that over looked the castle. Walking up and taking out his camera he took a few shots from up there as well. Seeing a figure walking in the back garden Prompto zoom in on it with his camera and saw the damn prince walking in the freaking back garden!

The lighting was perfect.

And he took the shot. The picture forever on his camera.

The hole "looking at the castle from a hill" have a huge disadvantage to the security for the castle right? I can't be the only one who thinks that... but Niflheim and insomnia have fixed most of thier problems so I really don't expect anyone attacking anyone.

It's probably one of the most peacefull times in the history of insomnia ever.

Looking through the camera I saw Noctis siting at the lake in the back of the castle with fishing gear.

Zooming in I took another picture.

What the hell was wrong with me? This is stalkish on all levels! But the lighting and the look, well looks good.

I can't miss a photo shoot.

After I was done I picked up my things and left to go and meet the client back at my shop.

"Here's the pictures." I said, showing him all the pics I took. (Except for the pictures I took of the prince.)

"Wow dude! These looks great, man. Thanks!"

"Ha... it's nothing."

"Hey man I gotta go but thanks dude."

"Alright bye."

"Bye dude!"

The client left, while I look through my Gil.

Yup the hole shabang was there. I couldn't wait to brag to Cindy about this.

* * *

 

Noctis couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cor asked him to run his pub for a few nights as a waiter because the waitress called in sick?! 

"W-what!? I can't do that! Why not ask Iggy or someone? Heck  _ **GLADIOLUS**_ would be better then me!?"

Cor only gave me a pointed look.

"Stop moping prince. Cearture's arn't as horrifying and all horrible as you think."

"That's not it! I simply don't know a thing about being a waiter."

"All you have to do is take the dirty plates in the back, and then give the customers thier food and or beer." Cor said pointedly.

"Something tells me this isn't as easy as your making it sound."

"No. But it's not like you can't do it. It's just a few nights. But be ready to get hated by the customer's."

"Why?"

Cor then gave him another pointed look and patted Noctis back.

"Yeah, I'll let you figure that out buddy. Just don't say anything and you'll be fine."

I gulped. What the fuck?....


	3. Welcome to hell, Prince.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis is finally working here... for a few days.  
> Yeah...

The alarm clock want off... at 9:00 at night. Who's idea was it to make the pub open at this time?

I cringed as I looked at the waiter uniform he gave me. I mean, it's something to be expected from a pub really, but I never saw myself wearing on of these, ever.

Damn it, I wanted to be a Fisher man, not a waiter.

Oh well...

I took of to go and find the pub, I've never even been there before! How does he even expect me to find the place anyway?

This was ridiculous.

"Right where is this place?" I asked no one, as I pull out my phone to look it up. The map pulled and I followed it. When I got there the place didn't look half bad. It looked like a regular smallish pub that could hold 20 or close to 20 people.

I was expecting the place to be run down, or whatever.

But I open the door and looked around, scanning the surrounding area. There was a few different TV'S, one in the front, two on the sides. The bar are was round, and there was a door in the back. The place looked a little bit old timely, but it just fits the comfortable atmosphere.

This place looks like a place anyone would want to hang out in.

Now thinking about it, I couldn't wrap my head around the name of the pub.  _ **"Welcome to Hell."**_ just sounded ridiculous compared to the calming atmosphere of this place. It doesn't feel like hell or look like hell.

I quickly want back outside in the cold air to turn over the sign to open. And once I did that I quickly went back inside, so I wouldn't have to stay in the cold breezy air of the night.

Right, I might as well get ready...

* * *

 

It's been a long day.

Well, it hasn't been that long to be honest. After Prompto had gotten his Gil, he want back home and took a shower, watched anime, played some video games and want running.

Then Prompto grab a bag of blood. And snuck his teeth in, taking in the blood. After he was done, he threw the bag away. Blood taste so good! But that's because he's a vampire.

After that he grabbed his coat and left, walking into the bresk air, and left to go to the pub.

Once he arrived at the destination, Opening the door and putting the his coat up on the rack he noticed something...

There was a smell... and we instantly hated it.

"What the hell?..." He whispered.

"I could be wrong..." Prompto said while walking over to the table that he and Cindy usely sits at, he sat down on the other side of Cindy as he reach for the mug that was already on the table.

He called over the waiter, and he came as quickly as he could. Also I've noticed that he's new, I've never seen him before. And that smell! He smells just like a human.

"H-How can I help you?"

Did I mention that he looks just like the prince?

"Can you get us some beer, doll?" Cindy asked politely. He nodded and scarry off to the back for the bottles.

"Um. I can't be the only one to notice that?"

"The overbearing smell of a human?"

"Yeah... that..."

"Ah, it can't be that bad, doll!"

"Yeah but... really?"

"..."

The Human came back looking a little overwhelmed. Which was stupid in my opinion. There was barely any one here. If he thinks about this as over bearing then there is no way he can keep it up till 1:00 in the fucking morning.

"Here!" He said putting the hole bottle of beer on the table and quickly leaving the table.

"Hm. He's gonna have a hard time keeping up." Cindy said.

"Yeah." "Hey, how's your day?"

"Well the client didn't like the paint job I did on his car, even though  _He_ asked for it! It took me 2 hours to do that, what with all the special applications he wanted to add onto his car. He told me he'll give me a week to make up  _my mistake_!"

"Jeez. What a douchebag. I've probably kick him out or something."

"You're telling me."

"How was your day?"

"Meh, just made 3,000 Gil for some pics of the castle. I thought of it as  _insane_ but oh well, I got some gil."

"What!? How the High hell did you mange that?!"

"Lol, don't know, don't ask."

"You speak like you're texting."

"I know."

I heard voices from across the bar. And they sounded interesting enough to close my hearing in on them.

"Hey, kid, how you're even here right now?" A cearture asked in confusion.

"Um, I'm not a kid. And I'm simply a fill in for the waitress who's sick right now..."

"Ah, so that explains it."

"Please, anyone other then a measly human, he Could've hire me for a few days, at least I'm not a paranoid fuck of every cearture I've ever met in my life, unlike fucking humans." The friend of the other cearture responded.

"U'um... I'm just here to get your orders." The prince said, uncertain.

"Shhe. Just get me a beer."

"Okay."

"-Hey Prompto are you listening to me?"

"Oh sorry. I was just over hearing a conversation... I mean. I know cearture's hate humans and vice versa but they was needlessly curl to him..."

"Are you getting soft on me Prompto?"

"W-what!? Of course not!"

"Umhmm. Yeah sure, whatever."

"Eh, haha, what was your saying?"

"I was talking about that new play or whatever that was coming out. Now I'm not a big fan of musical shit and couldn't care less, but I heard that this play talks about some interesting subject's and shit."

"Oh, what's the plays name?"

"Over the Horizon. If you asked me, I've never heard anything as hopeless romantic as that."

"Ha, that sounds like a real romantic play. What's so good about it?"

"Well, it's the first play with cearture's and humans working together."

"Really!?" I was absolutely shocked. "How the hell did that happen!?"

"I'm not sure. But not only that but thier in thier actual form. Not the human form's."

"What!? Really!?"

"Yeah! Which is why I'm going to go and see it on opening night, you wanna go to?"

"When is it?"

"Next Monday."

"I'll have to think about it."

"Don't think to much about it. You only have a week."

"Right."

"I gotta go, doll. Bye."

"Bye."

Cindy got up and left, she waved to the cearture across the room, took her coat that was on the rack and left.

I sighed as I was alone now.

"Hey, new kid! Go and put on some football or somethin!" 

"O-okay!" He shouted, flimsy trying to work out the recorder.

"Hey, you need help?" I asked. Everyone was quite In the pub.

"Ah, come on. Humans don't have to like cearture's. But we don't have to be the same as humans. I mean think about, we have to be in different forms, hide out among humans as  _humans_ look I don't like humans ether. But at least don't be asshoes like humans usely are, don't  do them as they are to us. Don't be the  _same_ as them."

No one really spoke after that, and the sudden silencewas uncomfortable at best. I just helped the prince with the TV'S and went to sit down. He looked really uncomfortable. Maybe I  _was_ getting soft.

* * *

 

I've been at the pub all night long, I watched as the last cearture left and I left out a sigh of relief.

Well, I thought they all left.

But the golden haired cearture was still at the pub, this early in the heart morning.

"Hey." I said as I realized he must have fallen asleep, I gently tapped his shoulder and he woke up with a start.

"Hm?" He asked confused and I sighed as I slip in on the opposite side of the booth.

"You've been here all night, you okay?"

"Oh, uh. Thanks. And yeah I'm fine. Just tired, is all."

"Oh really."

...

"Hey thanks for earlier."

"Oh don't thank me..."

"No really!"

"What's your name?"

"Noctis.... yours?"

"Prompto."

"Ha ha... umm. Cool. Do you want my phone number?"

"Um why?"

"You know... so we can become friends."

"This is new. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah. But do you want to?"

...

"Sure."


	4. unprepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Man, I was unprepared for the day."

_BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

"Shut up." I hit the alarm clock and slowly raised to my feet.

Yawning, I walked to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. I looked like shit.

Taking a shower and brushing my teeth, I go down stairs to go and make some coffee. Then I was off to go and find something to photograph so I can sale what ever it is that I haven't sold in my shop yet.

Man, I was unprepared for the day.

Sighing I grabbed my coat and headed out. The air  _as always_ was crisp and cold. Walking down the same train station I always do, I sat down on one of the benches and waited for the train to appear.

"Let's see here..." I whispered as I picked up the newspaper from the rack besides me.

The first thing I see on the page in big black bold letter's was:

_**RECENT VAMPIRE ATTACK!** _

_"What?"_ I thought. Out of morbid curiosity, I continued to read.

**_Last night at 12:00 PM a Vampire has broken into the Alestrn household and attacked two of the residence and killed one of them off. The two that survived couldn't give a clear description, as they both was just waking up from the thunderstorm. While waking up one of the residence  (we cannot give out thier full name) described a sound comeing from the living room that sounded like "banging" and soon after was a loud scream._ **

**_They went to go check it out, only to be faced with a ferocious Beast staring right back at them with two blood red eye's. The police is currently looking into the matter, but nothing can be certain as thus far._ **

_"And how do they know that a vampire did this?!"_

**_There was two puncture wounds at the base of the neck. Locals and police well now be on the look out for all possible vampires that posses a threat._ **

_"Well fuck. Now I have to watch my back..."_

**_If you have any information on the kill call-_ **

**Train 5 is here, I repeat Train 5 is here.**

I quickly closed the newspaper and hoped aboard the train.

* * *

After a long, slow, and boring day (and the possibility of going to jail.) I was significantly more glad to get to lock up shop and go to my favorite pub.

 **Welcome to hell.** Despite the silly name I'm starting to see were the owners was coming from on this. I mean, by this point the pub was my second home.

I sighed as I walked in, taking off my coat and walking over to the usual table, I sat down and waited for the waiter.

I wasn't surprised to see the pub nearly empty. Since the news from the news papers, cearture's really wouldn't want to be hanging out in about looking subspecies. I was surprised to see Cindy wasn't here, she never misses a day. But I wouldn't want to pry.

The cearture's in the pub  _judging by thier sent_ was mostly vampires. There was maybe one or two of them. Possibly another creature in the bath room...

"Hi how may I help you?"

"Hi, Noctis."

"Hey, Prompto. Busy day?"

"Just about the opposite, really..."

"Oh... have you heard the recent news?"

"Yeah..."

"I hope you don't mind me asking... but what cearture are you?"

"..."

_I just met him... And plus the recent news..._

"I'm sorry. But I don't know you well enough to tell you that..."

"Oh... okay."

"Hey Noctis."

"Hm?"

"Can you please get me a beer?"

"Oh, yeah sure! Coming right up!"

As Noctis left to go get the beer from the back I watched his back, when Noctis disappeared from behind the door I was able to move my eyes from the door to the cearture's in the room.

One of the cearture's was obviously drunk.

I sighed. Whatever happened to him must have been bad.

"Here." Noctis said as he placed the bottle in front of me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Ay... Can you turn the volume up on the TV'S?" A cearture asked from a crossed the room.

"No keep it donnnw." Another cearture slured.

This wasn't looking good...

"Ay! I said turn it up!" The drunk cearture looked over and stood up, walking slowly to the other.

"And I said- Noctis cuts in abruptly, trying to gain controll over the situation as fast as he could.

"Cut it out you two!" "Hey, brat move out of the way!" The cearture pushed Noctis to the side.

And like a reflex, I jumped up and caught Noctis before he could fall to the ground.

"Damn well you two knock it off!? You're the absolute worst kinds of cearture's, you know that?"

The drunk cearture growled at me, and I simply beared my humanoid teeth.

" _Don't. Test. Me. Boys."_ I said slowly.

"And what are you gonna do about it?"

"You're drunk. Can you just go home?" The other cearture who I didn't see but notice from earlier said. She looked devastated to see what was happening.

"You wasn't in it." He said stubbly.

"I was here long enough to realize what was happening. And I couldn't let it drag on."

"Hmp."

I pulled Noctis a little bit more closer to my chest.

"And what could a cearture like you do? Lonly werewolf. You know vampires are more stronger then you..."

"I would still try to stop you..."

"And possibly die!"

The drunk cearture turned into his real form, his short brown hair turned black with red tips, his teeth sharp with long claws.

The Werewolf turned into her true form as well, black ran across hair fur with light blue eyes and deadly claws and sharp teeth. This was the first time I've ever seen a were wolf form.

The other cearture that wanted the TV volume up stepped in between them.

"I well not let you hurt someone else, simply because you was a child who threw a fit in the middle of a pub." He said as he also shiffted into his true form.

He was also a vampire, one with long white hair that ran down his back. Blood red eye's with cat like pupils, his sharp,  _sharp teeth_ looked ready to tear into the flash.

I didn't step in. Instead I picked up Noctis with no Problem and retreated into the back room.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I can walk just fine by myself."

"Why did you jump into that?"

"Because I couldn't just watch them tear each other up!"

"... You... You are strange..."

"Why?"

"Even when faced with our true forms you didn't run away in fear. Most humans would have ran for it..."

"Yeah, I don't let fear take control of me."

"I can see that."

"Why didn't you help, Prompto?"

"I helped you now didn't I?!"

"Hmp..."

"Exactly."

 


End file.
